1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to suspension devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suspension device that balances on a single point and provides a useful and aesthetically interesting device from which to suspend various objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices configured to suspend objects from the edge of a ledge, table, or counter are known in the art. Generally such devices operate through a counterbalancing measure, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,803. Counterbalancing devices known in the art employ a structural feature such as a supporting arm or brace that balances on the front face of the edge of the ledge or table the device is sitting on. These types of devices are suitable for use with a variety of objects such as handbags and purses, belts, or clothing. However, because of the structural feature of a supporting arm or brace, these devices are limited in terms of where they may be used successfully. For example, these counterbalancing devices would not be useable with many types of furniture, such as a thin-topped table with a single central leg, because the counterbalancing arm would not be able to reach a supporting face of the edge and the device would topple over. As such, there exists an ongoing need in the art for more versatile and aesthetically interesting suspension devices that function in new and different ways.